We Are Going Out!
by Jack of the North
Summary: Hermione's going out to celebrate, all the boys wants her but George decides tonights the night to make his move. Silly one shot to cheer me up.


**A/N I wrote this as a pick-me-up after some negative reviews I got from one of my other stories. So if you like it tell me cause it makes me smile. You look like Snoopy and it makes me smile. Sorry; Family Guy. I love Stewie. **

**Anyways, pretty self explanatory, Hermione's going out to celebrate, all the boys wants her but George decides tonights the night to make his move. **

* * *

"We are going out!" Hermione announced flooing into the Burrow and bursting into the kitchen where most of the Weasleys plus Harry sat.

"You are looking at the newest employee of the Daily Prophet and we are going out to celebrate!"

Harry and Ron jumped up to hug her while everyone said their congratulations from their seats.

"I mean it!" Hermione said enthusiastically as she grabbed one of Ron's chicken legs and backed out of the room. "Eat up, clean up and get dressed because in one hour I will be leaving for muggle London and I don't care who comes with me!" She pushed through the door and they heard her thunder upstairs to her room. Immediately Ron, Harry, George, Fred and Charlie began stuffing down their food. Their parents just rolled their eyes at the boys' antics.

"Was that really Hermione?" Ron asked, spraying food everywhere.

"Yep!" cried Fred as he launched himself at the door. "And tonight's the night I win the fair lady's heart!"

"Hey, you know that that was my idea!" George called, chasing after his twin. "Fred, she's mine!"

"I saw her first!" Ron yelled, abandoning his food and following the twins.

"I better go to keep an eye on them," Harry said.

"Me too," agreed Charlie, but no one was fooled. Everyone had seen Hermione's transformation from witch-in-training to woman and all the boys had definitely taken notice, Charlie at the top of that list, player that he was.

* * *

An hour later Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, tight blue jeans encasing her curves and spangly silver top barely attached to her body, ready to party.

"Two minutes!" she called up the stairs and went to wait for the boys in the lounge room with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened when she came sauntering into the room.

"Is that top appropriate?" she asked worriedly. She would never let Ginny go out in anything so revealing.

"Bloody oath it is," Ron said from the doorway his hands on his belt which was half done up. Hermione giggled as Ron continued to stare at her, his belt forgotten.

"What's got you so enthralled little…" Charlie trailed off as he too caught sight of Hermione. He pushed Ron into the room so he could see her better.

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips and bit her tongue to stop herself from demanding that Hermione go right upstairs to change this instant. She wasn't her daughter and she was of age, in both wizard and muggle society. She dreaded the day Ginny would turn eighteen and could follow the older ones out to the clubs. If she dressed anything like Hermione she would be locked in her room until she was thirty.

"You will watch out for her, won't you Harry," Mrs Weasley asked a couple of minutes later once everyone had appeared and they were getting ready to go.

"Like she was my own sister," Harry assured her and with that they were off.

* * *

"Why so glum?" George asked, taking a seat next to Harry where he was watching Hermione and Ron dancing.

"I wish Ginny was here," Harry said, taking a swig of beer.

George grinned and slapped a hand on his back. "You'll live brother-in-law-to-be. You'll live. I, however, will not if I don't get my turn dancing with your extremely hot best friend, so excuse me." George jumped up from the table Harry and Charlie were occupying and headed in the direction of Ron and Hermione. Harry watched, slightly amused, as George all but picked Hermione up and carried her off to a different part of the dance floor. Ron looked right chuffed for a moment before a blonde woman approached him and they began dancing. Harry's eyes then swept the bar, falling upon Fred and Lee Jordan who had met up with them. They had volunteered to get the next round of drinks and were now slowly making their way back to the table. They carefully set the drinks down, inquiring where the party girl was. Harry pointed out George and Hermione who were grinding against each other to the beat of the too loud music. Lee laughed uproariously while Charlie and Fred watched on, sulking. Harry laughed. Hermione had the boys wrapped around her little finger. He watched in interest as George said something in Hermione's ear before he earned a coy smile and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I am not conceding to my little brother," Charlie said, standing up. He went over to the pair, said something, and a moment later they all traipsed back to the table, Hermione flushed from 'dancing' and George walking slightly funny.

"Drinks!" Hermione cried happily, taking a seat between Harry and Charlie and grabbing a drink.

She was buzzing, she was feeling good and she couldn't be happier surrounded by her boys.

Wait… where was Ron?

"Where's Ron?" she asked, dancing in her seat.

Charlie laughed and pointed to where Ron and the blond woman were making out on the dance floor.

Hermione laughed heartily, spilling some of her drink.

"Whoops," she giggles, wiping it up with a napkin. "This place is getting boring! Where to next?"

"How about back to our place?" Fred and George asked together then glared at each other.

"Sounds like a plan!" Hermione said, slamming down the rest of her drink before dancing off to tell Ron their plans. He waved her away and soon she was back and they were on their way to the twins' flat above their shop.

* * *

"If you said I had a beautiful body I wouldn't hold it against you!" Hermione sang at the top of her lungs as the group stumbled up the stairs.

Charlie laughed, "I think you're singing that wrong."

"Nope!" Hermione said happily. "That's what I meant."

"Well in that case," said George, grabbing her around the waist and dancing her around the room. "Hermione, my dear, _you have a beautiful body._" George sang the last part causing Hermione to break out in peals of laughter. They continued to dance around while Fred and Lee, having been at the flat many times before, pulled out some Firewhisky and glasses. Harry slumped on the couch and Charlie joined him, sulking.

"It's for the best anyway," Harry whispered. "You're going back to your dragons next week."

Charlie pouted. "I know, but she's just so hot."

Harry laughed, "Join the club of Weasleys who think Hermione is hot. Ron founded it in fourth year."

Charlie laughed, his mood lightening. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Poker?" Lee asked and the four men moved to the kitchen table while George and Hermione continued dancing in the lounge room.

"You _are_ beautiful," George whispered to Hermione. She blushed and turned her cinnamon eyes to George's ocean blue one.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself."

The notes of an old-fashioned muggle song drifted over them from out of the wireless Fred had turned on.

"I love this song," Hermione said, stepping closer to George and wrapping her arms around his neck. "My parents danced to it at their wedding."

George breathed in the sweet scent of her hair as Hermione laid her head on his chest, humming along gently to the song. George sighed, resting his chin on the top of Hermione's head.

* * *

"Three kings, read them and weep boys!" Hermione called happily scooping up the pile of clothing on the table. She quickly redressed in the pants she had just betted but instead of her own shirt she slipped George's on.

He winked at her, not at all miffed that he had just lost his fourth straight hand at the strip poker they had begun playing. She looked good in his shirt.

Harry, however, shivered slightly, left with only his boxers on. He too had lost the last four hands. Unfortunately he had lost the three hands before that too and now was left with next to nothing on. Hermione looked around the table at the mostly half naked boys glaring at her.

"Is it my fault that I'm good at poker?" she asked, charming the cards to deal themselves.

"But how?" Fred cried disparagingly. "You've had about three times as much to drink as we have. How are you not feeling it?"

"Did you not just see me in my underwear?" Hermione laughed as the boys nodded eagerly. "Trust me I'm feeling it. Ask Harry, I won't even go swimming without a t-shirt on over my bathing suit."

"One more hand and then let's head back to the Burrow and go swimming!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "We have to at least leave on person naked."

All eyes turned to Harry Potter and they grinned evilly as they picked up their cards.

"I guess I'm all in," Harry said, taking another shot of Firewhisky and deftly standing up and stripping off his boxers, leaving himself bare for all the world to see, much to the delight of the other players.

Before he knew what was happening Hermione had whipped out a Polaroid camera and snapped a few pictures.

She howled with laughter at the stunned look on Harry's face. He blushed furiously, covering himself with one hand and sat back at the table.

Knowing it was the last hand everyone became cocky with their betting until nearly all the boys, minus Charlie, were left starkers while Hermione sat proudly in her panties and George's shirt.

"What do you say Charles? All in?" Hermione asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I will if you will," Charlie said challenging her.

"Au contraire mon frere," George said going to stand behind Hermione, one hand covering his man hood. "One, two," he said pointing to Charlie's boxers and one sock. He then turned back to Hermione, "One, two, three." He counted off her panties, bra and his shirt.

Hermione and the others laughed at the disappointed look on Charlie's face.

"Okay, okay, all in," he grumbled, taking off his sock and boxers.

Hermione blushed slightly as she slipped off George's shirt and her bra, carefully covering her nipples with one arm. Her slight blush turned into a full Weasley blush as the boys catcalled and wolf whistled.

"Show us what you got!" Harry called, earning a slap from Hermione with her free hand.

"Your cards," Harry amended, rubbing his cheek. "Show us what cards you've got."

"Whoops, sorry Harry," Hermione said, also rubbing his cheek. Everyone turned their cards and looked quickly around to see who had won.

"Yes!" Fred said, jumping up and forgetting to cover himself. "I win, I win!" He jumped around happily, complete oblivious to (not so) little Fred jumping around too.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Completely identical?" she whispered to George who still stood behind her.

"Completely," he smirked.

* * *

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Harry called diving into the pond near the Burrow. Hermione laughed and took off down the dock. She cried out in surprise as George grabbed her around the waist and the both went tumbling in. In the dark murky water she couldn't see anything and panicked for a moment before she felt someone pulling her up and head broke the black surface of the pond. She clung desperately to the body next to her, sucking in air.

"Don't do that!" she shrieked. She slapped George's wet chest with one hand while the other was still wound around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"Oh, come on Hermione, no harm done," he joked as the rest of the boys dove into the water around them.

The sky was cloudy and the moon was no where in sight. Hermione manoeuvred herself onto George's back and then onto his shoulders.

"Who wants to wrestle?" she called into the darkness. Soon Harry was perched on Charlie's shoulders and Fred on Lee's.

"First one down gets to explain to Mum what we were doing swimming naked in the pond at three o'clock in the morning!" called Fred.

"We're not naked," Hermione chastised laughing.

"Might as well be!" laughed George running his hands up Hermione's bare legs.

"Stop that! Okay on the count of three. One, two –"

"Wait! What does the winner get?" Charlie queried.

"They get to lie and say they were in bed by midnight," George called. "Three!"

Hermione grabbed onto George's long hair as he suddenly launched them forward in the direction of Charlie's voice. She gripped her legs around him tighter as her hands came into contact with Harry. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her forward.

"Weak!" he laughed as she fell off instantly, splashing loudly in her attempts to resurface.

She yelped a second later when Harry too was pushed into the water. He landed against Hermione and spluttered to the surface.

"Weak!" Fred mocked triumphantly. The clouds parted and the moon shone through, lighting the pond with silvery beams.

"Oh, and hear comes Mum now!" Fred laughed maniacally as he pointed towards the Burrow where sure enough the kitchen light turned on and the back yard was flooded in light as the door was opened. "Have fun!"

With four loud pops Harry, Charlie, Fred and Lee apperated away, leaving Hermione and George, dressed in their underwear in the middle of the night, to deal with Mrs Weasley's wrath.

* * *

"… Four o'clock in the morning! You will catch colds and die! I hope you two are proud of yourselves. Gallivanting around like two lustful teenagers. George! Stop looking at her like that!" George chuckled as he whipped his eyes back to his mother. He and Hermione both sat at the kitchen table wrapped in towels. They kept their heads bowed but kept sneaking glances at each other, trying to contain their laughter. "Why can't you be more like Fred? I bet he was home, in bed by midnight. I just checked on Harry and Charlie and they're in bed asleep. And where is Ron? How can you just let him go home with some floozy? No doubt she'll give him some terrible disease and he'll be dead by twenty. Go upstairs and have some warms showers this instant before you freeze to death! And tomorrow you will be cleaning out the garden, the basement and the attic!"

Hermione and George got a whole three steps up the stairs before the laughter over came them and they collapsed against each other, staggering up the stairs. Hermione laughed harder as her feet slipped out from under her and they tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom, cackling like a pair of hyenas. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and stepped over them, heading back to bed.

The giggling duo finally made their way upstairs and Hermione opened the bathroom door and turned to say goodnight to George only to have him bump straight into her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he place his hands on her hips and backed her into the bathroom.

"Mum said we both needed a nice hot shower," he said, lowering his head.

"Yes, but what are you – oh," she smiled in understanding as George's lips gently grazed hers. "You right, she did say we needed to shower."

Hermione smirked up at him as he nodded, his lips descending on hers, his foot kicking the door closed.

"And we wouldn't want to upset her anymore."

"No," Hermione said lacing her hands around George's neck, her eyes fluttering closed a moment before his lips met hers in a heated kiss. "That would be bad."

* * *

**A/N Okay so it wasn't the bestly written piece ever - and I know bestly isn't a word - but whatever I was bored and it cheered me up. So leave me a review if you liked it, if you didn't don't. I'm being a sook and requesting no flames, considering the whole point of this was to make me feel better, you saying how much you hated it won't help. **


End file.
